Harry and Hermione's confusion
by ashkickerchic
Summary: fluffier than previous fics, not pg-13 now
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
It all began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry Potter, a shy mysterious boy sat down to the royal feast with his best friends Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. Hermione though did not think of herself as just a friend of Harry. In fact she was extreamly jelous because with every girl hanging on him, she could just watch and dreamed constantly of him and her being happy. As she gazed into his enormous green eyes. He carried on babbling about how beautiful Cho Chang, a pretty former Hogwarts student who was coming back to visit who? Him.  
"This is great " Said Hermione, "Cho Chang the Hogwarts slut is coming back" stated Hermione a little louder as Harry stopped talking and looked at her with a puzzled look. Hermione did'nt dare to look into those eyes as she suspected she might do something stupid so she promptly rose out of her seat and headed to the common room to cry, she wondered if Harry would follow her, he did.  
"What's your problem Hermione" carried Harry with him as he opened the porteraite hole to find a girl that looked small with big bushy brown hair huddled up in the corner of the room. He smiled sheepishly. "Hermione" he calmly said stepping towards her. " What" she wailed quiveringly. He knelt down next to her and pushed her tangly brown hair out of her face only to see the most innocent side of her he had ever seen. Crystal tears were scattered all over her slightly round, timid face. She turned bright red and and stood up in front of him knowing there was no where to go. "It's alright, Hermione", " You can tell me what's wrong". Harry comforted as he stood to face her. She knew she had to tell him the reason she was crying.  
" I don't know", I can't tell you" said Hermione with a hint of edge in her voice. "Yes you can" Harry said. "You are my best friend, we tell each other everything. Hermione stopped crying abbruptly. " Harry, please don't let Cho come" begged Hermione. After a moment of silence, Harry asked why Hermione did not want Cho to come. " You are so thick" exclaimed Hermione huffily as she stomped to the girls dormitory door and slamed it hard. " Why is Hermione acting like this" said Harry with an exasperated tone. " You really are thick" said Ron carefully looking at the floor. After a few moment Harry had a startling thought " You don't think Hermione likes me" said Harry with thoughts jumbling together. Ron nodded and went off to talk to his girlfriend Lavender.  
  
  



	2. chap 2

  
  
  
As Ron carried on flirting with Lavender, Harry stumbled around the room with his hand on his chin. " If she liked me, she would have told me....right Ron" Harrry questioned turning to his friend. " Ya whatever" Ron muttered as he stared blankly at Lavender. "sigh" Harry plopped down next to the love birds, " Come on Ron, let's go somewhere a little more private" Lavender whispered as she dragged Ron to a nearby broom closet. " Sorry Harry". Ron smiled as he followed Lavender. " I know" Harry yelled as he watched Lavender and Ron exit the common Room. " I'll ask Hemione to go to the end of the year dance with me". Harry stated as he ran toward the girls dormitory. As he opened the door, his mouth fell open as he watched Hermione and Draco kiss passionatly on the bed with the rest of the girls giggling.  
Harry quickly shut the door dejected. What a whore he thought to himself. He just could'nt believe it; Draco and Hermione. That was just sick Harry rationalized. Harry knew that he must make Hermione see the truth, Draco was going to hurt her, he loved her. Harry laughed, he loved Hermione, but then a thought struck him, how to break them up. This was bad, real bad.  
How Harry lived through the next few days was a mirical, Hermione had sunk to the level of well dirt. She sat with Draco at the Slytherin table and they kissed all the time visibly using thier whole mouths. This was one of the sickest things Harry had ever seen, he needed to stop this fast.  
The next day, Harry walked over and asked if he could speak to her. She sweetly replied yes. They sat down in the common room; alone. Harry looked at her, then did the unexpected, leaned in and kissed her. He had never kissed her before, yet it felt so right, he felt safe. He leaned away and looked at her. She looked so beautiful. Her hair draped across her shoulders with her eyes fluttering. "Hermione, I just wanted to tell you..." I love you finished Hermione. They both smiled and laughed. " But..."Harry asked "Malfoy". Hermione had again finished his thoughts. " Well, I was kinda....." "using him" Harry commented. "ya". She smiled. " I actually don't like him at all","He's a terrible kisser". They giggled quietly. " I wanted to ask you.... if you wanted to go to the dance" asked Harry soothingly. Yes was Hermione's reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Cho's involment

  
  
  
  
  
" I love u" Hermione said as she leaned down to kiss Harry's nose. It was very late now so they left to go to their dormitories. Nearly a week had passed since they declared thier love to each other and they were loving every minute of loving each other. One would'nt be able to see them not together haveing a make-out session, talking, walking and whatever else lovebirds did unless they were showering or sleeping. Even when everyone thought they were sleeping, they snuck down to the common room to be together, how they belonged. Even though Harry and Hermione were very close, Harry remembered at 7:59 pm that he was to pick cho up from Kings Cross. As he moved Hermione's head off his shoulder ( she feel asleep there) he panicked while putting her head on the pillow. He ran to his dormitory and and tried to fix his untidy hair. " Hey man" Ron said as he watched harry putting on his collored shirt with a comb in his mouth, with one sock barely on his foot. " Ay" Harry mumbled " koe gaming goo nit" he murmered again through the comb in his mouth as he stumbled around with his other sock. " wha" Ron smiled. Harry spit the comb out of his mouth and yelled loudly " Cho is comming tonight!" " Got to get to Kings cross" said Ron as he picked up the car keys of his fathers flying car ( they found it ok!). "yep" said Harry. He grabed his shoes and ran out the to Ron's father flying car. "Christ" said Harry loudly as he stubbed his toe getting into the car. "Hurry up" said Ron loudly " We're 20 minutes late!". They stumbled out of the car upon arivel to Kings Cross to find Cho with her hands on hips, bright red lips,glossy black hair and a tight red dress that dipped quite low smacking her gum loudly. She was hot. On the way to Hogwarts, all Cho did was complain and whine; she did'nt look so hot now as she talked about all the men she had toyed with not to mention she kept asking about how she looked and threw a fit over her perfect red nails. She was a royal pain in the ass, this was going to be no picnic. When they arived at Hogwarts, went to the girls dormitories where she found Hermione sitting and reading " How to fight evil forces" by Meleva Crano. She looked up carefully from her book and examined the figure in front of her. She silently declare Cho perfect. A boys absoulute dream date. Cho smiled fakely and sat down next to Hermione and asked in a New York accent "What ya doin". She spit all over Hermione's face in the process. Hermione cursed under her breath as she said " How nice to see you cho" . " So" said Cho " You with Harry". " Ya....he asked me out" Hermione proudly stated. " Wow and to actually think I was going to ask him out." Cho bragged. " He would deffininetly choese me don't u think" " He probably had to think about u" , " No hard feeling"said Cho quickly as she chewed her supper long nails. " Ya no hard fellings" said Hermione as Cho left. Cho shrugged her shoulders to find Harry her beloved. " He's all mine" thought Cho evily to herself. As she went to find Harry, Harry was talking to Ron. " She's a nightmare, a slut,a whore," bitch" finished Ron for Harry. " that pretty much sums cho up" said Harry with exasperation as cho walked in. " Bye" whispered Ron as he left Harry to the dogs, a.k.a Cho. Cho sudductivly walked over to Harry and began tassleling his hair. Harry was begining to get interested as Cho slipped him a pottion that entrusted his love to her, not Hermione. Cho was also begining to enjoy this as they went to the boys dormitorys. As Harry and Cho entered, Cho started kissing Harry passionatly against the door. The potion had kicked in. Harry returned the kisses as Cho lead him to his unmade bed. They were still kissing. "Harry. Hermione yelled frantically after not seeing him for hours. She walked along the halls until she heard loud banging in the boys dormitories. " Oh no" cried Hermione. She could only imagine what was happining. She rushed into the dormimitory which was unlocked and found Harry and Cho liplocked on the bed. " Bitch" yelled Hermione pulling out her wand. She pointed it at Harry and yelled " yoomica hashing". Harry woke up from the spell and frantically pushed Cho off him. He stuned Cho.   
  



End file.
